


Fun On The Side

by superscavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, There most definitely maybe isn't or is POI referencing in here I HEART IT, also guess the villain, yaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's got a little job to do for her friends during her stay in Johannesburg.  She gets Kara along to give her a little...assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun On The Side

**Author's Note:**

> For waltzforyou on Tumblr, thanks for being my 1000th follower, friend. Enjoy this.

‘Lucy I am not cut out for this stuff, you know I’m a terrible liar.’

 

‘You’re adorkable. You’ll be fine, just be nice and keep him talking, apparently he’s arrogant enough that he’ll do so,’ Lucy smoothly replies, setting up the sniper rifle ready to fire.

 

Kara shifts in her seat, waiting for her so-called date to show in a shimmering dark red silk dress, one shouldered and almost short enough that it doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but still classy enough that people seem to be turning heads left right and centre.

 

‘I’m getting a lot of attention, Luce, we need him to get here like now before somebody recognises me.Why am I the one doing this again?’

 

‘We’re in the outskirts of Johannesburg, the only reason they’re looking at you is because you’re the first bombshell to even think about hitting this place in years.Nobody will recognise you here, calm down.And as I said.You’re adorkable. And gorgeous.You’ll be fine,’ she signs off happily, screwing the silencer on the end of the rifle deftly before putting down setting it on the ledge and eyeing up the vicinity, checking for anybody that might be looking.

 

‘He might recognise me, he’s American.’

 

‘Actually he’s English, and these people know about zero about superheroes anyway, at least that’s what they told me.’

 

‘How’d you know this guy was a target, anyway?’

 

‘Let’s just say I have friends in…underground places,’ Lucy retorts, thinking of her associates in the subway.

 

‘You have friends apart from Alex? That’s incredible,’ Kara says lowly, smiling only in her head as she fiddles with her fork absently waiting for her ‘date.’

 

‘Shut up, Danvers. You love me.’

 

‘Let’s not get carried away just yet, babe,’ Kara ventures, not normally so bold.She smiles wryly, knowing Lucy can see her face through the optic lens.

 

‘You wound me.’

 

‘How exactly do you know these people?Should you really be listening to somebody who lives underground and tells you to kill people?’

 

‘I’m not killing him, simply incapacitating him so he can’t go after their person of interest.He had eyes on them. We need to take him out of the picture while we get the POI to safety.’

 

‘Right.Not killing him.Liking this a little better now.’

 

‘Thought you might care, Supergirl.And as for my friends, most of them I get along with, especially the Persian with the sociopathic tendencies, but there’s one who really irks me.She’s too happy for somebody who kills people for a living. I feel like despite her job description you two would get on like a house on fire,’ Lucy rambles, seeing the target’s 100 metres away from the restaurant and getting her talk in early.

 

’Not entirely sure I trust you on this, Lane, but I’ll bite.Never did like that analogy, though.’

 

‘He’s coming, 40 metres out.Get ready to switch the charm on, Danvers.’

 

‘Already done, sweetheart,’ Kara drawls, her eyes glancing right into the line of the optics lens. Lucy almost loses her balance.

 

The man walks in, tall with a little muscle, obviously completely full of himself.He notices Kara sitting at the table, and he smiles absently, walking over and sitting down, trying to smoulder Kara into oblivion.She takes it, for the bait, obviously, but Lucy’s so close to ranting in Kara’s ear about how much of a douche he is.

 

‘Wow, I can’t believe Sama…these people hired this guy.He’s a douche.’

 

Kara just smiles wider at whatever he’s saying, letting him run his mouth off for as long as he pleases as the orders get taken and the waiters bring their drinks.To the superhero it feels like forever.

 

Kara notices a scar on his chest, his shirt buttoned down just one more than it should be.It’s angry, and almost fresh.

 

He finally excuses himself to go to the toilet quickly, and Kara blows out a puff of air she’s been holding since he sat down.

 

‘This guy does not shut up.’

 

‘She did say he’d run his mouth,’ Lucy muses, grumpy at the fact he was flirting with Kara. ‘I hate seeing guys hit on you, it’s creepy and out of place.There’s only one person who should be flirting with you,’ Lucy husks, and Kara sucks in a breath.

 

‘Stop, Luce, I’m in public,’ she says, a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

 

He returns, and they talk (well, he talks, she listens) for a while more before she tries to excuse herself to go the powder room.

 

‘Are you sure you really need to powder your nose, Miss Danvers?’

 

Kara’s smile disappears, and Lucy’s face drops behind the rifle.

 

She also hears a gun cock under the table.

 

‘E-excuse me?’

 

‘That is your name, isn’t it? Kara Danvers? Or should I be calling you by something a bit more..super?’

 

‘Where on earth are you getting such strange ideas?’

 

‘You know me.Your friends know who I work for, I’m merely here to disable your little game.You shouldn’t play with situations you know nothing of, Miss Danvers.’

 

Kara cocks her head to the side, the signal that Lucy should get ready.

 

‘You shouldn’t pull a gun on someone who’s bulletproof.’

 

She stands quickly and the man almost does, but not before he’s shot in the side of the neck with a tranquilliser dart.

 

‘What…you…’

 

‘Oh my goodness, are you okay? Oh my god, okay excuse me? I’m really sorry I’m gonna need to take him home, he doesn’t feel well at all,’ Kara says, talking to the waitress and putting an arm under the incapacitated date’s weakened body and leading him out of the restaurant. 

 

She takes him round to an alley and lets his limp body drop, out cold like a light turned off.

 

Lucy appears seconds later.

 

‘Come on, his other agents will be here soon.Sling him over and let’s get out of here.’

 

She does as she’s asked, taking off her high heels to do so and flinging them into the alley before running after Lucy.

 

~()~

 

‘Are you sure that’s gonna hold him?’

 

‘Bulletproof, soundproof, everythingproof. He is not getting out of there.’

 

‘Perfect, now just to send that New York, was it?’

 

‘Yup,’ Lucy replies, as they walk away from the courier and saunter over to their motorbikes.

 

‘So you’re telling me that a bunch of people who created an AI want this guy who belongs to the service of a rival AI so that they can what? Torture him for information?’

 

’Nah.I mean, don’t get me wrong he’ll be useful, but it’s also…let’s just say one of my friends, my favourite one, has a little history with the guy.She’ll be talking quite a few things through with him.’

 

‘And the DEO…’

 

‘Think we’re on holiday in Johannesburg. Which we totally are, I just thought some different kind of fun would be a good change.’

 

‘Agreed, it was great, but I really do like the other kind of fun we were having.’

 

‘What? The pretending to skydiving when we’re just flying or the..’ as if she can read her mind, Kara rests her hands on Lucy’s hips, gently pushing her against the back of one of their motorcycles. ‘other kind of fun?’ 

 

Her lips come closer and closer, and they ghost Lucy’s lips before she can even think to kiss back.

 

‘Both are good, but I prefer this one right now.’

 

She lifts her gently onto the motorcycle seat, and kisses her soundly, breaking it slowly and not letting her eyes open just yet.She wants to savour this moment of bliss. 

 

When she does, Lucy is smiling slightly, her eyes hooded with desire.

 

‘Let’s go back to the hotel, what do you say?’

 

Kara smiles before kissing her girlfriend quickly one more time, releasing her and going to mount her own motorbike. 

 

‘Thought you’d never ask,’ she says, kicking the stand away and starting the engine.She looks domineering as hell, snatching her helmet up and glancing at Lucy while her girlfriend does the same.

 

But it’s Lucy who rides in front of Kara the entire way back to the hotel.

 

 


End file.
